crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret-Invasions (Marvel Multiverse)
The Secret-Invasion was a long-term infiltration of humanity and the superhuman community of Terra by the Skrulls, which lead to a full-scale war between the heroes and villains of Terra and the forces of the Skrulls, ultimately leading to the defeat and banishment of the Skrulls from the planet. The Secret-Invasion occurred because of the Skrull-homeworld of Tarnax IV was devoured by Galactus and a prophecy among the Skrulls declared that Terra would become their new home. The Secret-Invasion on other worlds begins under largely same circumstances, one of the main divergences in these realities is that is that in a number of these universes, the Skrulls succeeded in their invasion and took over the planet. =Earth-616 (Mainstream Marvel Universe)= *Designation: Mainstream Marvel Universe =Humanity won the Secret-Invasion= Earth-8096 Universe details *Designation: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes/Wolverine and the X-Men Earth-32323 Universe details *Designation: The WarZone *Appearances: Civil-War Vol. 2 #1-#5 Universe history Earth-101912 (X) Universe details *Designation: Marvel: War of Heroes *Appearance: Marvel: War of Heroes Universe history The events of the Secret-Invasion in this reality occurred in a largely identical fashion to how they happened on Earth-616. A microcosm of secondary events happened alongside the Secret-Invasion itself that did not occur on Earth-616, and a number of people from other worlds and realities became involved who were not present during the Secret-Invasion of the Mainstream Marvel Universe. Earth-111312 (X) Universe details *Designation: Marvel: Legendary *Appearance: Marvel: Legendary Universe history The events of the Secret-Invasion in this reality occurred in a largely identical fashion to how they happened on Earth-616. A microcosm of secondary events happened alongside the Secret-Invasion itself that did not occur on Earth-616, and a number of people from other worlds and realities became involved who were not present during the Secret-Invasion of the Mainstream Marvel Universe. Earth-TRN219 (X) Universe details *Designation: Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth *Appearance: Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth Universe history The events of the Secret-Invasion in this reality occurred in a largely identical fashion to how they happened on Earth-616, though with the primary Avengers team taking the place of the various Avengers teams and the Secret Warriors as the primary defenders of Terra during the invasion. Earth-TRN619 (X) Universe details *Designation: President Iron-Patriot won the Super-Hero Civil-War *Appearance: Contest of Champions #10 (mentioned in the past) Universe history The Secret-Invasion occurred after the election of President Iron-Patriot and the implementation of the SuperHuman Registration-Act. The Skrulls were successfully repelled and as a precaution to any possible future incidents of this nature, President Stark created a series of rotating countersigns to allow himself and the heroes under his command to identify themselves and confirm that they are not Skrull impostors. Earth-TRN667 (X) Universe details *Designation: Doom Universe *Appearance: Marvel 2-In-One #4 (mentioned in the past) Universe history In an attempt to escape from the destruction of their homeworld (most likely at Galactus-Doom's hands), the Skrulls carried out a mass exodus and infiltrated humanity, replacing a million people before being found out. The superhero community rallied together against the invaders, and in the process fell under the jurisdiction of S.H.I.E.L.D., with Sue Storm heading up the organization's superhuman division. The captured Skrulls were imprisoned at the Nega-Prison in the Negative Zone. =Skrulls won the Secret-Invasion= Worlds where the Skrulls won the Secret-Invasion and took over Terra, it varies from one world to another whether Skrullkind deal with humanity through genocide or enslavement, control through covert integration, or occupation under the guise of equal coexistence. Earth-3290 (X) Universe details *Designation: Humanity surrendered during the Secret-Invasion *Appearance: Dark Reign: Fantastic Four #3 Universe history The events leading up to the Secret-Invasion and the events of the war itself presumably occurred in a similar fashion to how they unfolded on Earth-616. At an unknown point in time and under unknown circumstances, humanity surrounded to the Skrulls, leading to the subjugation and enslavement of humankind and the super-beings of Terra. Earth-10021 (X) Universe details *Designation: What If the Skrulls won the Secret-Invasion? *Appearance: What If? Secret-Invasion Universe history The events of the Secret-Invasion occurred largely the same as on Earth-616, up until the Skrulls won the final battle and conquered Terra. By the one year anniversary of the Skrull victory, humanity and Skrullkind coexist peacefully, even using bio-conversion technology to turn humans into Skrulls to cure things like old age and disease. The only resistance to the Skrull occupation are the superhero freedom fighters of the Avengers Alliance for Freedom, painted as terrorists by the propaganda of the Skrulls media. The Avengers Alliance attempt to use a modified Legacy-Virus, obtained by the sacrifice of the last of the X-Men aside from Wolverine, to neutralize the shape-shifting powers of the Skrulls and restore the humanity of all converted Skrulls. Iron-Man was incapable of performing his part in the modification of the virus due to his alcoholism, Spider-Man secretly enlisted the aid of Norman Osborn to complete the work. When the Skrulls invade the stronghold of the Avengers Alliance in Wakanda, the Alliance has Thor spread the virus across the world with his storm powers. The virus kills all Skrulls and converted humans on the planet, an act of revenge planned by Osborn due to Empress Veranke's manipulations of him, but he is killed by Captain America (Bucky) for his genocide. The Avengers surrender to the forces of the United-Nations, still loyal to the now dead Skrulls, while Uatu the Watcher looks on and laments events that brought about this reality. Earth-10219 (X) Universe details *Designation: What If the Secret-Invasion stayed secret? *Appearance: What If? Secret-Invasion Universe history In the aftermath of the SuperHuman Civil-War, Norman Osborn is put in charge of America's national security and Captain America pardoned for his role in the conflict. Osborn and the Thunderbolts are dispatched to investigate a situation in the Savage Land, finding a mysterious structure with an onslaught of superhuman duplicates coming out to meet them on arrival. The Thunderbolts and the super-duplicates engage in battle, Osborn getting captured after the Thunderbolts are massacred in short order. He is brought before Empress Veranke who reveals to Osborn that he is really a brainwashed deep-cover Skrull infiltrator, the high priest of the Skrullian religion, who replaced Norman Osborn to avert a prediction that Osborn would kill the Empress herself at the end of the invasion. She tells that the Skrulls have infiltrated human society at a much deeper level than in other universes and have covertly taken over governments and global institutions all across Terra. Osborn commits suicide on this revelation, unable to reconcile his real identity with that of his deep-cover, Veranke has the priest cloned several times as he repeatedly kills himself during the deprogramming process, attempting to reunite with her lover who's true-self has been buried under Osborn's identity. Earth-10223 Universe details *Designation: What If the heroes lost World-War Hulk? *Appearance: What If? World-War Hulk Universe history =Say What?! Secret-Invasion (X)= A number of cartooney alternate-universes detailing realities where the Skrulls won the Secret-Invasion and the Skrulls assimilated much of human society as well as coexisting alongside humankind. All of these realities were only seen in the Say What?! section of What If? Secret-Invasion. Earth-11920 (X) Universe details *Designation: What If Skrull Mr. Fantastic developed severe allergies? Universe history The Secret-Invasion took place in this reality, ending with a Skrull victory and total takeover of Terra. The Skrulls took on many of the aspects of human society and many Skrulls even stayed in forms based off of the Humans they had impersonated during the war. The Skrull Mr. Fantastic of this reality developed severe allergies and was regularly afflicted with severe allergy-attacks. Earth-21190 (X) Universe details *Designation: What If Spider-Skrull was confused about his powers? Universe history The Secret-Invasion took place in this reality, ending with a Skrull victory and total takeover of Terra. The Skrulls took on many of the aspects of human society and many Skrulls even stayed in forms based off of the Humans they had impersonated during the war. The Spider-Skrull of this reality wasn't sure of exactly what he was supposed to do in his role as Spider-Man, so he consulted a book called "Life on Earth" which gave him details about actual arachnids and this terrified his victims. Earth-21901 (X) Universe details *Designation: What If the Thunderbolts were a traveling carnival? Universe history The Secret-Invasion took place in this reality, ending with a Skrull victory and total takeover of Terra. The Skrulls took on many of the aspects of human society and many Skrulls even stayed in forms based off of the Humans they had impersonated during the war. The Skrull overlords allowed the Norman Osborn of this reality to assemble his group, the Thunderbolts, but in the form of traveling circus-entertainers rather than a team of superheroes. Earth-21910 (X) Universe details *Designation: What If Skrull-Jarvis was a greens singer? Universe history The Secret-Invasion took place in this reality, ending with a Skrull victory and total takeover of Terra. The Skrulls took on many of the aspects of human society and many Skrulls even stayed in forms based off of the Humans they had impersonated during the war. The Jarvis-Skrull of this reality became a famous music-star singing the greens (the Skrull-equivalent of the blues). Earth-29011 (X) Universe details *Designation: What If Veranke imposed a Skrull Dress-Code? Universe history The Secret-Invasion took place in this reality, ending with a Skrull victory and total takeover of Terra. The Skrulls took on many of the aspects of human society and many Skrulls even stayed in forms based off of the Humans they had impersonated during the war. The Queen Veranke of this reality decided to imposed a dress-code on the Skrull population, forcing the to all wear Jessica Drew's Spider-Woman costume. Earth-29101 (X) Universe details *Designation: What If Skrull-Ares became the "God of Warts"? Universe history The Secret-Invasion took place in this reality, ending with a Skrull victory and total takeover of Terra. The Skrulls took on many of the aspects of human society and many Skrulls even stayed in forms based off of the Humans they had impersonated during the war. With no more battles to fight, the Ares-Skrull of this reality decided to reinvent himself as the "God of Warts" and opened a clinic for treating warts and other growths, violently chopping growths off of patient's bodies with his battle-axe, much to their distress. Earth-29110 (X) Universe details *Designation: What If the Secret-Invasion caused a new mental-disorder? Universe history The Secret-Invasion took place in this reality, ending with a Skrull victory and total takeover of Terra. The Skrulls took on many of the aspects of human society and many Skrulls even stayed in forms based off of the Humans they had impersonated during the war. The Thor-Skrull of this reality became a doctor of psychological-disorders, renaming himself Dr. Don SkrullBlake, and specializing in a stress-disorder arising from circumstances of the Secret-Invasion called PHISD (Post-Human-Impersonation Stress-Disorder). Earth-91210 (X) Universe details *Designation: What If Skrull-Thing and Skrull-Hulk formed a comedy-duo? Universe history The Secret-Invasion took place in this reality, ending with a Skrull victory and total takeover of Terra. The Skrulls took on many of the aspects of human society and many Skrulls even stayed in forms based off of the Humans they had impersonated during the war. The Thing-Skrull and Hulk-Skrull of this reality went on to form a comedy-duo after the war because they grew tired of fighting. Earth-92110 (X) Universe details *Designation: What If J. Jonah Jameskrull always ran the same crossword-puzzle? Universe history The Secret-Invasion took place in this reality, ending with a Skrull victory and total takeover of Terra. The Skrulls took on many of the aspects of human society and many Skrulls even stayed in forms based off of the Humans they had impersonated during the war. The Jameson-Skrull of this reality continued the path of his template and continued publishing newsprint, but the crossword-puzzle in every single paper was all the same; the answers are always "He", "Loves", and "You", a praise to the Skrull god-king, Kly'bn. =Incomplete invasions= The Skrull-Empire has formed plans for invasions of Terra numerous times over the years after the planet came to the notice of the shape-shifting conquerors, especially due to the persistent problems caused for the Skrulls by the world's superhumans. Several invasions have been planned only to be abandoned before they could be implemented, usually as a result of some unforeseen cosmic calamity or a chance encounter with superheroes traveling the cosmos. Tarnax IV consumed by Galactus {Earth-616} (X) Universe details *Designation: Mainstream Marvel Universe *Appearances: X-Men Vol. 2 #89 and X-Men Vol. 2 #90 Universe history Shortly before the Skrull throneworld of Tarnax IV was consumed by Galactus, the Skrull-Empire was preparing for the first stage of the eventual Secret-Invasion, having created dozens of Super-Skrull infiltrators and having trial-runs for mimicking human behavior and practicing to be able to integrate with human society. The trials are interrupted by the arrival of the time-displaced X-Men, who cause confusion and discord among the Skrulls as they sneak across the world with the assistance of rejected Super-Skrull infiltrators, looking to obtain a spaceship and leave the soon-to-be-doomed planet. The X-Men and their handful of allies eventually engage in a full-on battle with the Super-Skrulls, but this battle is interrupted by the arrival of Nova, the current Herald of Galactus, who summons her master to feed his hunger. The X-Men attempt to avert the inevitable destruction of Tarnax IV without results, so they obtain a spaceship, set a long course back to Terra so that they would arrive back at nearly the same time they left, and place themselves in stasis for the journey back, the planet is shattered by a fiery explosion just after they make their escape. The destruction of the throneworld had considerable consequences for the Skrull-Empire, all currently modified Super-Skrulls died with with the planet and set back the plans for the Secret-Invasion by several years, and the sudden loss of their capital world along with eight billion Skrulls inflicted a great loss on the empire. Zombie-Galacti invade Skrull world {Earth-2149} (X) Universe details *Designation: Zombiverse *Appearances: Black-Panther Vol. 2 #28-#30 Universe history In the years after the outbreak of the Gospel-of-Hunger Zombie-Virus on Earth-2149 and Galactus being eaten by several of these zombies, the Skrulls were planning an invasion of Terra, building warships, and engineering Super-Skrulls with the powers of Terran superheroes, unaware of the outbreak of the undead plague. Their preparations were interrupted by the Fantastic Four of Earth-616 (Black-Panther, Storm, Human-Torch, and the Thing) arriving on a Skrull world as the result of a transdimensional-teleportation accident and the arrival of the ravenous Zombie-Galacti (Giant-Man, Power-Man, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Hulk, and Iron-Man) in their universal feeding-frenzy. Much of the Skrull population was slaughtered in the ensuing battle between the Fantastic Four and the Skrulls against the Zombie-Galacti. The situation only continued to devolve when the Fantastic Four Super-Skrulls were infected with the virus and proceeded to join start feasting on the remaining population of the planet alongside the invading zombies. The situation culminated in the Zombie-Galacti using their World-Devourer power to consume the planet and wiping out the last of the remaining Skrulls on the world, while the Fantastic Four of Earth-616 escaped back to their reality. Battle with the Hulks and the Guardians {Earth-12041} Universe details *Designation: Ultimate Marvel Animated Universe *Appearance: Guardians of the Galaxy (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) Universe history =Other attempted invasions of Terra {Earth-616}= =Related occurrences= Illuminati/Phoenix assault on Tarnax IV {Earth-5521} (X) Universe details *Designation: Illuminati and the Phoenix destroy the Skrull homeworld *Appearance: Dark Reign: Fantastic Four #3 Universe history In this reality, Jean Grey joined the Illumianti in their confrontation with the Skrulls on Tarnax IV before its' destruction at the hands of Galactus. Jean Grey unleashed the Phoenix-Force upon the Skrulls and razed the the world to ashes, but Mr. Fantastic was forced to slay Jean after these events to prevent an invasion by the Shi'ar due to the threat of the Phoenix. The Illuminati permanently disbanded after they returned home, but the Secret-Invasion never occurred due to the destruction of the Skrulls and Terra was freed from the threat of further hostilities by other alien civilizations. Skrullian Invasion of Terra {Earth-12041} Universe details *Designation: Ultimate Marvel Animated Universe *Appearance: Deathlok (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) Universe history The Skrulls arrived on the Terra of the Earth-12041 reality at an unknown point before the Deathlok episode of Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., but they completed their preparations on the day that the Hulks came to the mall where they had made their base. Skrullian Invasion of Terra {Earth-24101} (X) Universe details *Designation: Home-universe of Deathlok (Marvel Animated Multiverse) *Appearance: Deathlok (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) (future averted) Universe history The Skrull Invasion on this Earth began under identical circumstances as they occurred on Earth-12041, minus the presence of the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Deathlok. The Skrulls entrenched a spaceship under a mall and disguised themselves as the human inhabitants; with nobody knowing of their plans, the Skrulls were free to go about their work until the day their directed energy-weapon was operational and primed for use. The Skrulls used a mirror-laser weapon to direct the energy of Sol and boil Terra's oceans, killing nearly all of humankind and allowing the Skrulls to return and terraform the planet into a world more suitable for their occupation and to use as a strategic outpost to conqueror other planets. Project Deathlok turned Luther Manning into the cyborg known as Deathlok and sent him on a one-way trip into the past (Earth-12041) to prevent this future from happening and Deathlok sent a flyer to She-Hulk so that she would bring the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. to the mall, under the guise of a shopping trip, to aid him in his mission of stopping the domination of Terra at the hands of the Skrulls. Category:Marvel Comics events Category:Marvel Multiverse Category:Realities (Secret-Invasions)